A New Purpose
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: A little girl named Erin has decided to give AUTO a new purpose. But the question is, does he even want what she has to offer? Semi-onesided OCxAUTO, Oneshot.


**Yay. I got another WALL-E story completed. YAY! IT'S ABOUT AUTO! I adore AUTO… he's such a good guy… so misguided… but that's why I love him. Because he's epic. But I hope I portrayed him right… And once again I procrastinate writing my main story by making another one-shot. Oh well… And I think this is one of the first stories revolving around that hated wheel. WHY DO PEOPLE HATE HIM SO?! All he did was try to kill WALL-E… and stuff…**

**Disclaimer: WALL-E belongs to the most EPIC MAN ON EARTH, Andrew Stanton, and Pixar. I refuse to believe Disney had any part with it… REFUSE! This story is mine. SO NO STEALING IT! Oh, and my OC that will be introduced in this story is mine also. HA.**

--

"_Psst…! AUTO…! You awake?_" A startup noise could be heard from the wheel that so cold-heartedly shot down WALL-E, and tried to keep the Axiom from landing. His eye got a focus on who awoke him from his 'slumber'. A little girl stood there, smiling with her dirty blonde hair up in pigtails, and her little green eyes staring back. He let out a groan as she simply giggled.

"Erin." He spoke coldly as she gave him a hug.

"Hey there, sleepy head! Oh wait, robots can't sleep... huh… Well, whatever you do, I'm just gonna call it sleep! Okay? Okay! Say, what do you think of my dress?" AUTO just sighed and looked at what she was wearing. It was just a yellow sundress, like any other. He just grunted and looked away. She pouted and walked over to the front of him.

"You still grumpy because the human race abandoned you because you were doing your job and shut you off?" He merely looked at her. If he could twitch, he would be. But he couldn't, so he stared. "Well, you were being kind of a meanie. Besides, that was long ago. Stop being such a sour-puss."

"I am not a sour-puss. I am a robot. Robots do not have emotions. They have programming in which they follow, without fail." He turned around and began glancing over the shut down control panels of the Axiom. He extended an arm and touched a button. He could almost swear that he heard the beep that they usually make, but this ship had shut down 8 years ago…

Erin saw this display and sighed. "You don't seem like you don't have emotions." This caught AUTO off guard; no one had ever said that to him. Well, no one had any reason to.

"This… does not compute." Erin scoffed at the way he spoke.

"Please. Why you be talkin' like that?"

"I am not talking any way."

"Yuh-huh. You talking like you're some robot."

"I am a robot."

"No you're not."

"I am a robot."

"You're not just a robot, you're AUTO. You're special." Again with these statements. These could not be true… how could they? His codename may be AUTO, but that was merely because he was an Autopilot. It wasn't a name like Erin, which wasn't an abbreviation for anything. There were many other AUTOs besides him, so he was just like any other robot, just some copy of the original.

"Impossible. I am only a machine made for one purpose."

"So why is it that you can work even though you are without purpose?" AUTO was… confused. How was this possible? He could only turn to face the little girl that had her arms crossed.

"…I do not understand."

"I think you do." This child was starting to get on his nerves. Ever since that day when she turned him back on, his life has been filled with trouble and disturbance. But she refused to tell anyone about AUTO, because Erin knew that if she did, they would shut him off permanently. She never wanted that to happen to AUTO again, for reasons he didn't know.

"…" She smiled at AUTO and jumped up, grabbing onto the wheel, giving AUTO a big hug, just dangling a few inches off the ground. He felt this horrible rush of dread as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Stop being such a Mr. Serious Pants, m'kay?"

"I cannot be a 'Serious Pants'-"

"Nope! You can, and you are! Just because you're a machine doesn't mean you're any different."

"This does not compute."

"Stop talking like that!" Erin finally let go. She pouted her lip, and furrowed her brow. "Why do you insist to be all not fun?"

"Fun is not compatible."

"You're not compatible."

"This does not compute."

"You're sense of fun does not compute."

"This does not-"

"Okay, stop it- I'm obviously not getting anywhere with this…" Erin sat down and glared, thinking of what to do next. AUTO went off to another part of the room, just to get away from the child. A few minutes passed, and Erin looked up to the ceiling.

"Hey AUTO, why exactly were you created?"

"To pilot the Axiom, and keep it away from Earth."

"And now what are you created for?"

"To…" The second time today she's brought this subject up. He didn't enjoy thinking about it.

"So you're without purpose, aren't you?" AUTO grudgingly had to reply, and he hated how he had no real control over what he did.

"…Yes." Erin stood, and smiled. She seemed proud of herself, like she had figured out a giant math problem.

"My poor AUTO…!" She ran over and jumped onto the steering wheel, giddy beyond belief. AUTO was caught off guard, and Erin was just happy. "Don't worry 'bout it…! Wait a second! I have an idea!" AUTO was almost scared to hear what Erin had in mind. "I'll be your new purpose! From now on, we're married, and your directive is to protect me! Okay?" AUTO tried to refrain from speaking, but it proved impossible.

"…Affirmative." Erin giggled and gave AUTO a kiss, then let go.

"Okay then!" She spun around when the automatic door to this room slid open suddenly, revealing EVE standing there, looking for the girl.

"ERIN?" Erin jumped from the sudden entrance and the voice, and quickly whispered to her 'husband' to shut down. He would have done that anyways, even if she told him to or not.

"Hi, EVE…! What's up?" Erin nervously twirled her toe on the metal ground, putting on an innocent face, as if she did absolutely nothing wrong, though what she was doing with AUTO was a grave offense.

"Captain." EVE pointed to the house of which Captain McCrea lived in.

"Oh, daddy is looking for me?" EVE nodded and Erin skipped over to where the egg like robot was. Before the doors slid shut, she blew AUTO a kiss when EVE turned her back to Erin. AUTO turned back on, and looked at where his 'wife' once was. What has he gotten himself into? He couldn't deny what the captain's daughter told him to do. Sure, McCrea turned him off, but he was still the captain. Erin had just as much power as her father, anyways. What could he do?

And… maybe having a new purpose wouldn't be so terrible.

--

**Well, that's it. I actually really like the character Erin a lot. I might make other stories involving her. And yes, she likes AUTO. A lot. But I can only hope that I kept AUTO in character… But Erin is mine, so you no get to know if she's in character or not. Because I made her. Just now. For this story.**

**HA.**

**So, you know the drill: Please review, don't brick me for asking, only you can prevent forest fires, that kind of stuff. So yea.**

_P.S. I'm actually kind of happy how this story came out… much better then my Anniversary. I hope. I don't know…_


End file.
